Desire
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Complete pwp for an excuse to pair up Haruka Nanase from Free! ISC and Eren Jaeger from Shingeki no Kyojin. All warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n) I don't even have to mention who inspired this story, or who it's written for. Angelic Land you are a terrible influence on me.**

**This is a seriously heavy, masochistic, rough, bloody, pain filled lemon. A little dub con completely Au And pwp. I mean right from the get go. It's Yaoi or manXman sex. This is Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan and Haruka Nanase from Free! ISC. I have considered starting a fic on how these two met. So yeah if anything about this bothers you click back now. If not please enjoy.**

Eren Jaeger wasn't quite sure how it all happened, but currently, he had a pair of water-blue eyes glaring at him. He ran his fingers through the dark hair, before grabbing them with force, and tilting the boy's head.

"What's wrong Haruka?" He purred devilishly "afraid of a little pain?"

The stoic boy kept his face blank, but averted his eyes away from the boy who held him pinned against the wall.

Eren didn't like that answer. Using his grip on the hair, he slammed Haru's head against the wall.

"Answer me when I ask a question." He growled at the boy.

Haru saw stars on his vision, tears pricking at his eyes "N-no." He managed to stutter out.

Eren grinned, and tilted Haru's head again. He began biting the boys neck. Leaving bruises and marks with his lips and teeth. He gave a little smirk when he heard Haru gasp, and felt him squirm. He used his his sharp canines, and bit down into the tender flesh with force.

Haru cried out from the pain, squeezing his eyes shut. He sucked in a breath when he felt Eren's tongue run over the now bleeding wound.

Eren let go of the dark hair, and dragged his nails down the boys bare, and perfectly sculpted abdominals, leaving angry red marks on the previously unblemished skin. He got down to the waistband of those annoying swim trunks, and looked into those blue eyes. He dropped Haru unceremoniously on the floor.

"Strip. Now!" He ordered.

Haru rubbed at his back from the drop. It actually had hurt a bit, but he complied quickly, and stripped off his swimming trunks. He was blushing heavily.

Eren pulled off his shirt, and looked over at the now bare body. He saw Haru was already half hard and he grinned "Masochist." He whispered. He quickly shed the rest of his clothing, and slammed Haru into the wall again. Now, he had his lips captured in a bruising kiss. Eren jammed a finger between their lips, and pried Haru's mouth open. He jammed his tongue in, and tasted every inch, nearly gagging the boy with how far his tongue went in. He pulled away from the kiss. He pulled his finger, wet with saliva, away from his mouth, and trailed it down to a pert nipple. Eren circled the nub with the slick finger, before grasping it and twisting it harshly.

Haru bit back a startled cry, and forced himself not to tremble from all the pain his body was subjected to.

The brunette moved his hands to trail down Haru's sides. He sunk his nails into the muscled thighs, as he hoisted the boy up to straddle his waist. He kept squeezing, and digging his nails in.

Haru began panting, and whining in pain. When skin started to break, he could feel Eren running his hands across the bleeding crescent marks adorning the backs of his thighs. It hurt, there was so much pain.

And so much overwhelming pleasure.

Eren began marking, and biting the unmarked side of Haru's neck. He manhandled the pliable body in his arms, and managed to have his hardness resting right at Haru's entrance.

Blue eyes went wide as he realized what the brunette intended to do. Before he could voice an objection, the head of Eren's manhood had breached his entrance. He leaned his head back, and let out an awful wail. He was panting heavily feeling his insides ripping, and tearing from the intrusion in his backside.

Eren groaned at the clamping tightness, and the dry friction. He finally worked his entire penis into Haru. He smirked at the pitiful whines, and tears pouring silently down his cheeks. He licked the tears spilling from water-blue eyes. He relished in the salty taste of the boys pain.

Haru surprised Eren, by locking his ankles around his waist, and looked at him with his stoic face. Eren snarled, and began a rough and brutal pace. Slamming Haru's body harder into the wall with every thrust. Each in and out motion made easier, as blood began to trickle down Haru's thighs.

Haru was actually enjoying the stretching full feeling, and was gasping and moaning at the rough treatment to his entire body.

Eren gripped Haru's hips with rough force, leaving bruises. He began slamming the boys hips into his own, to speed up the already punishing pace.

Haru went completely boneless when Eren began to stroke his cock with reckless abandon. It wasn't long until he came hard in Eren's hand. He was panting heavily, but squeaked when Eren pulled him off his still stiff cock, and dropped him to the floor. He could barely get onto his knees, while he looked up at Eren pleadingly.

Eren gripped his penis, and began stroking it at a furious pace, biting his bottom lip to keep from groaning too loudly. With a few rocks of his hips, he came all over Haru's face in thick, creamy, ribbons.

Haru closed his eyes in time, but touched his face in shock. He opened his eyes, and looked at his semen covered hands.

Eren kneeled down, and licked one of Haru's cheeks "Get better soon my little masochist, I'd like to do this again. By the way, that's a really sexy look for you." Eren found his pants, and pulled them on. He bunched up his shirt, and threw it to Haru,

"Clean yourself up. I'll see you around sometime." Eren left Haru clutching his shirt.

Haru cleaned of his face, and then took a deep breath of the shirt's smell. Relishing in the musky scent. It was finally nice to find someone who would use him the way he desired.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n) Angelic Land I hope this is exactly what you were looking for. Inspiration hit, and I had to write this right away. So yeah. **

**Let's see warnings are Yaoi (boyxboy smex), extreme lemony smut, Rape fantasy, twisted sense of slave and master, rough sex, and Pwp still. **

**I don't own Haru from Free ISC or Eren from Attack on Titan. I don't even own the idea of the pairing! Just my sick mind and this twisted story!**

Some days Eren was absolutely insatiable, and those were the days Haru loved the most.

The stoic, blue eyed, secret masochist, lived by fulfilling his rape fantasies with the green eyed brunette. The thought of rough sex was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Eren would push him against a hard surface, and ask over and over "Why aren't you afraid? Everyone is afraid of me!"

Haru could never understand why. Why would anyone be afraid of this gorgeous boy, and all the painful pleasure he could deliver to his body?

One night, Haru was sitting in his bathtub with his swimsuit on. He was relaxing, and soothing a few bruises Eren had left on him that morning. In the heat of the moment they were brilliant, afterwards they hurt like a bitch.

He flinched at hearing the bathroom door open. His blue eyes widened at seeing Eren standing there with his sadistic smirk in place.

Eren hauled him out of the bath with almost no effort, and placed the boy on his shoulder. Haru knew that act to play, and he began to struggle. Eren took Haru into his room, and dumped him onto the bed.

Eren stood there staring at Haru with his arms crossed. Haru was afraid to move or even breathe too hard. How did Eren get in his house anyway? Maybe he'd get to ask later. He swallowed hard, and wiped away some water dripping from his hair.

Eren walked closer to Haru, and grabbed a fistful of wet, dark, hair. He yanked the boys head back with ease. Haru whimpered from the pain.

Eren licked a trail from his neck to his ear, and then let go. He shoved the boy to lay upon the bed, then grabbed a leg and flipped him over onto his stomach. He easily parted the boys legs, and positioned his body between them.

Haru's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He tried to struggle and pull away. But with amazing ease Eren would pull him back onto his knees, with his backside in the air. Even with the flimsy piece of material covering him, he still felt incredibly vulnerable.

Eren smirked in delight, and began to grind his semi erect member onto Haru's supple butt. Even through the fabric of the two, Haru could still feel every inch of Eren against him. He tried to move, but Eren's strong hands trapped him by grabbing his waist.

Once Eren was sure Haru knew his place, his hands began to wander. One hand moved around to cup his groin, and the other grabbed a nipple and pinched it hard.

Haru moaned loudly, and then squeaked when felt Eren harden more against his back side.

"E-Eren..." He said softly.

Eren sighed. He knew what that tone of voice meant. Haru wanted to have a little foreplay before Eren got what he wanted. He grabbed Haru by the swimsuit, and yanked them down to his knees.

"Shift." He said in a low, husky, lust filled voice.

Haru knew what it meant, and shifted his legs to help Eren remove the offending article.

Now, Eren caressed Haru's backside in an almost gentle manner. Heating up the previously cool flesh. Eren slapped his hand down on the firm flesh. Watching in delight as the skin brightened from the impact. His other hand went back to the boys chest, and began working on his nipples again. Rolling, pinching, and pulling them into hardened nubs.

Hearing Haru's whines and moans got Eren worked up even more.. He stood quickly, removing his pants and his boxers. Freeing his swollen erection. He remembered Haru wanted a little foreplay, when water blue eyes turned to look at him.

He smirked and sucked on three of his fingers. Coating them liberally in saliva. Haru blushed and looked away from those lusty green eyes.

Eren situated himself back between the swimmer's legs. He easily pushed his first finger into the boys entrance with only a quick hiss of pain from Haru. Eren loved how after a few seconds, the muscles inside of the boy were sucking his finger in farther. He pulled it back, and added another. He heard Haru whimpering now, but continued to move his fingers to stretch him. To make Haru enjoy every moment of this. He pulled back his fingers, and pushed a third one in.

By now, Eren was just impatient. Haru was moaning and whimpering, and he was beyond turned on at this point. He withdrew his fingers from the tight hole, and lined his member up with the boy's entrance.

Eren pushed it in, agonizingly slow. Knowing this was the most painful way to do it. Haru muffled his groan into the bed, and fought every desire to clench up. But he did, and Eren didn't stop.

Haru's cries fell on deaf ears, as Eren continued to shove into his, somehow still tight, hole. Haru could feel muscles ripping, and he screamed out in anguish. Eren loved those sounds and once he was all the way in a shudder of pleasure rippled up his spine.

He pulled halfway out, before thrusting back into the tight heat. A loud smacking sound resonating through the room. By now, the clenching from Haru was getting a little unbearable

"Haru, you need to relax. You are going to rip my dick off!" Eren growled into his ear.

Now that Eren was still, Haru had time to relax and breathe. He felt something wet trailing down the backs of his thighs. He knew it must be blood. Once he took a deep breathe, Eren was thrusting back into him. And now Haru moaned loudly.

Eren loved to hear Haru moan so he began thrusting harder into him, making him arch his back in pleasure.

Eren grabbed onto Haru's hair again, pushing in more and more into the tempting heat of this boy, using his hair as an anchor. Haru was thrilled by the rough treatment, and the rough sex. He moaned loudly, and got a thrill when he felt Eren's hand move to his neglected, dripping, penis. As Eren wrapped his hand around the shaft, Haru trembled in pleasure at a thrust.

Jackpot. He had found the little gland of pleasure inside of Haru. He stilled his hips. At this rate he would come too soon.

He pulled his cock from the welcoming hole, and thrust his fingers back in. As he ran one hand up and down the swimmers shaft, the other hand began thrusting and touching on his prostate.

Haru shut his eyes tightly, as his body was rocked with so much pleasure. So much, it was almost painful, and he loved it. He bit down on his bottom lip, and busted it, tasting copper in his mouth. Finally, his body stiffened and then shook as a orgasm tore it's way through his body. Causing him to release his cum onto Eren's hand.

Haru was breathing heavily, and let the top half of his body relax, his ass still up in the air.

Eren wiped his hand off on the sheet. He wanted his own release now, and thrust himself back into Haru's abused entrance. Instantly striking his prostate. Haru whined, as his cock was brought back to life and pleasure began to prick at his body again.

Eren grabbed onto those hips, and began moving the boy's body to meet his thrusts.

Haru cried out, as a second orgasm tore through him. Now, Eren stiffened his thrusting hips once more, as he released into Haru. He shook as the clenching muscles milked all of his cum out. Haru then whimpered, as Eren pulled out.

Eren pulled his clothes back on and began walking out. He stopped, and walked over to the sweaty whimpering mess on the bed. He kissed his forehead, and turned to leave. Without looking back, he stopped in the doorway and said

"Love you, my little masochist."

Haru cracked a rare smile. Somewhere, deep in his twisted little heart, he believed Haru really did love him. And in a soft cracked voice he said

"Love you too, master."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n) I officially signed my ticket to hell with this one. Thanks Angelic Land! You better freaking enjoy this. I got too much pleasure from writing this.**

**Young Haru x Older Eren. Meaning this is not just yaoi, but also shota. Not to mention noncon/dubcon and extremely rough bloody sex.**

"Stop crying Haru, please!" Eren sighed, absolutely exasperated.

Eren was a nineteen year old college boy, who somehow got suckered into watching this thirteen year old crybaby. He watched as the boy's water blue eyes continued to pool with tears, and run down his face. He knew kids crying was a natural reaction, but this was getting ridiculous.

Haru had slipped in the bathroom after getting out of the bath. Eren heard the crash, followed by the wailing. He ran upstairs, and found a naked boy sniveling on the floor. Seeing that naked body made terrible thoughts in Eren's head, but he shook it off and carried the boy to his room. He had no major damage, but he had refused to get dressed. So now, he lay there clung to Eren's arm, and still crying while nude. Eren was having a hard time keeping his ever growing erection in check.

He pulled Haru's chin up, and made him look into his eyes. He wiped some of the tears from his eyes with his thumb. Slowly moving the digit down to trace the trembling lips. He pushed his thumb against the opening of the boys mouth, and smiled when the boy took the digit into his mouth. That instantly stopped the wailing. Get him to shut his mouth, or keep it busy.

Eren pulled his thumb back and kissed Haru, cupping his face almost tenderly.

Haru stiffened at the feel of the other boy's lips on his. When he felt a tongue push against his lips, he made a whine in the back of his throat. He wasn't comfortable with this. Eren was relentless, and grabbed the boy's hair roughly. He went to cry out, but he couldn't, as a tongue began invading his mouth.

Eren loved the taste of the boy. Sweet like candy, and when he nipped on his bottom lip and drew blood, he became addicted to coppery tang.

Soon, Haru began hesitantly touching his tongue to Eren's. Maybe, just maybe, if he reciprocated, Eren would stop soon. But that wasn't the case.

Eren was lost in ecstasy at this boy's soft lips, and began to pull off his own clothes. Now, completely bare like the boy kissing him. He broke the kiss, and wiped the blood from his lips.

"Why don't we play a game Haru? You put my cock in your mouth and suck on it likes it's candy, and I'll give you something good."

Haru shook in fear. Eren looked almost crazed, and he had an impressive hard on between his legs. He wasn't sure if he could disobey his babysitter. Against better judgment, he leaned down and tentatively flicked his tongue against the head of Eren's penis. He didn't really like the tangy taste, but he took a deep breath and took as much as he could into his tiny mouth.

Eren growled softly, and adjusted Haru's body as he sucked on him. He put him hunched over on his knees. Enough to get him close enough for what Eren wanted. First he grabbed the boys hair, and began pulling him farther onto his aching cock.

Haru began to panic. He felt like he was going to throw up. The cock burying it's way in his mouth was large, and blocking his airways. Tears began to spill over, as he began to feel light headed. The constant pain from his hair being pushed and pulled was his only tether to consciousness.

Eventually, Eren let go after pulling the boys mouth off. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, and thoroughly coated them in his saliva. Haru was blissfully unaware as he fought to catch his breath, laying his head on Eren's thigh.

When Haru felt a finger trail down his backside and poke at his virgin hole, he began to tense up. Breathing heavily in sheer panic.

"You better relax, or this will hurt." Was the only warning Eren gave, before pushing his finger into the boy.

Haru tensed up and just knew Eren was trying to hurt him. He cried again, but stopped as a hand slapped down on the tender flesh of his ass. He cried out, and only received another blow. He could feel the pain blossom, and it stung. He dissolved into a whimpers now. The previous abusive hand, now rubbing tenderly over the sting.

Eren loved how red the abused globes looked. So beautiful, and so red. He shoved another finger into the boy's tight entrance. Twisting and moving them, feeling the muscles trying to clench and force him out. He smiled sadistically knowing the flesh was tearing. His fingers more slick with the boy's blood. At shoving a third finger, Haru cried out again and Eren smacked his backside again, which made the boy whimper again. Then, Eren felt something poking his leg.

Haru was incredibly embarrassed the pain was so intense, and yet his cock was getting hard from it. He squeaked when Eren picked him up and moved him. His feet where on the floor, and Eren grabbed his hair, forcing his face down into the bed. The fingers were removed, and he whimpered from the empty feeling, but it was short lived.

Eren pat the boy's head,

"You've been so good and obedient. Time to play." He said wickedly.

Eren grabbed his penis, and teasingly ran it over the boy's stretched entrance. With the size difference, he knew Haru wasn't stretched enough, but the tightness would be amazing.

He forced his erection into Haru. Slamming all the way to the hilt. He savored the tightness, the clenching, everything.

Haru was in agony. He twisted the sheets in his hand, and began to cry. His everything hurt. He felt he might split in half. It hurt, it burned, it stung. He hated it. He loved it. He cried from it. Every thrust made him cry out. The hand in his hair forced him into the bed.

Eren was in bliss. Thrusting repeatedly into the tight heat, slick with blood. "God Haru, you're so tight." He grunted out.

"Why Eren...?" Haru sniffled out.

Eren faltered on his thrusts, and stopped. "Because you're so fucking cute." He rolled them over.

Eren had his feet on the floor, and Haru was sitting on top of him. Facing away from him. He grabbed the boy's legs, and put them fully spread on each side of him.

"Ride me. Just bounce, and move your hips." Eren growled in the boys ear.

Haru whimpered. In this position Eren was deeper. As he rolled his hips something was hit, and he moaned in absolute delight. He began to bounce, making Eren's cock strike that spot over and over. He threw his head back moaning in bliss.

Eren smiled in delight, holding tightly onto those hips, guiding Haru up and down. He didn't have to do any work. He groaned. His orgasm was approaching fast. He could feel it in his slowly tightening balls. He reached in front, and grabbed Haru's leaking erection. He began to stroke it. Savoring how the boy was now bouncing on his cock, and thrusting into his hand.

The dual pleasure, the dull pain, it was too much. Haru arched his back, and came all over the floor and into Eren's hand.

Eren put his head on Haru's shoulder, and thrusted once more into the muscle tightening orgasm, which drove him to one as well. His body tightened, spilling his seed into the boy's tightness with a long drawn out groan, and a shudder of pleasure. Haru rolled his hips. Milking both of them for all they were worth before going still.

Eren pulled Haru off, and laid the boy in bed. There was a puddle of cum, and blood on his lap. Wordlessly, he stood and got a washrag from the bathroom. He cleaned himself off, and then took it into Haru's room.

Haru was laying face down, with his butt propped into the air. Eren felt heat travel to his groin, but they didn't have time for another round. Plus, Haru was whimpering. He cleaned the boy as he talked to him,

"This is just our secret, okay?" He watched Haru nod, his eyes fluttering open and shut.

Eren found some pajamas, and helped the young boy get dressed. Then, tucked him into bed.

He turned to leave, but Haru's voice stopped him.

"Are-are you going to babysit me again?"

Eren smirked. The boy was terrified "Not if you don't want me too."

"I do want you too. I-I want to play more."

Eren laughed "I wasn't too rough?" Haru shook his head.

"I'll make you regret saying that you little masochist." With that, he kissed the boy softly on the lips and walked out. He was going to offer permanent babysitting for this boys family. They had a lot of games to play.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n) So it's my birthday. And I am giving my friend Angelic Land a gift from me. I hope this is what you wanted.**

**Warnings for this are mainly: me trying a different writing style, and Man smex. A little blood, mentions of rough sex, and some language. Not anything like the past chapters, but still lemony. Merry Early Christmas. **

Haru was out for a walk. He had bundled himself up to be nice and warm, while the sky was gently falling in soft white snow. It was a day before Christmas. All Haru had received were gifts from his three best friends. He wasn't expecting anything else. He was happy with what he had received. Especially the swimsuit he had gotten himself.

He was sure all he would get from Eren was a new bruise. He wouldn't get a present from Eren. They technically weren't even a couple. Sure, sometimes after sex Eren would tell him he loved him, or very seldom they would cuddle. They were fuck buddies. That was it. Someone to help cure all those horny teenage hormones with. Eren was rough. He never took it gentle with Haru, ever. Their nights were filled with rough, biting, bruising, bloody, sex. And they were content. Sure Haru would love something different, but he was content.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

Haru knew that voice, and all instincts in his head told him to stop and obey. It was Eren running after him. How did Eren even know where he was today?

"What do you want for Christmas?" The aquamarine eyed teen asked as he caught up to the blue eyed teen.

Haru froze. Was this a trick? Was this a test? He already figured that Eren wouldn't get him a single thing. Was he supposed to answer with that.

Eren drew his coat closer to his body as the wind picked up. He was getting tired of waiting for a response.

"Listen, I already know what I want," he walked over to Haru, and groped his backside "but I can't, not give my favorite fuck buddy something. So tell me what you want. Anything at all." He drew Haru into his arms in an almost affectionate manner.

The blue eyed teen was shell shocked, but this sweet hug gave him an idea. He pushed Eren off gently, and gave him a look that said 'be quiet until I finish.'

"I want to feel loved. Like you actually care about me. I honestly care about you, and I would like to feel it. Even just once."

Eren smirked "You want me to make love to you?" Haru nodded "Fine. Let's go. I'll give you an early Christmas gift."

Haru lived alone, Eren had no parents. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. They made it to Haru's house, and said teen unlocked the door and let Eren in. As soon as the door closed he braced his body for impact. It didn't happen. He looked at Eren who was holding back laughter.

"It's alright. This is your night." Eren said walking up and cupping Haru's cheek, giving him a soft kiss. Haru sighed into the chaste kiss, and felt warmth spreading to every part of his body.

Eren pulled back, and ran his thumb across a flushed, pink cheek. Haru grabbed this hand, and pulled Eren upstairs to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and it became a race to strip. Shedding off coats and scarves. Moving on to clothes. Haru was fully naked, but failed to notice Eren stayed in boxers. He blushed at his over eagerness.

Eren grabbed the boys hand, and led him to bed. They kissed. Chaste kisses long gone. Now they were hot and eager. Full of tongues, and teeth. Hands wandering, and seeking flesh to touch and caress.

Eren was laying on top of Haru, and decided to reach between his and Haru's bodies. He gently ran the tips of his fingers along the underside of Haru's erection, earning a loud hiss from the swimmer.

Haru gasped, unsure of how to physically respond to Eren's surprisingly gentle actions. Under normal circumstances, Eren would be already, or close to, balls deep in him, but this was no ordinary circumstance. Not only that- it just felt so damn good that he actually felt the desire to have Eren buried in him.

As if sensing the boy's desires, Eren turned his hand a bit to grasp Haru's shaft gently, and he gave it a few slow strokes. Haru wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders to pull him closer- if that was possible- and he moaned desperately into his ear.

That was all it took for Eren to give into his desires. He reeled himself back in. He shook himself to remember that he promised Haru a nice time. He tightened his hold slightly on Haru's erection, and started to move his hand up and down, and he shuddered every time he heard a moan escape the boy's lips. He turned his head, and buried it in Haru's hair, before moving lower to lap at the sweat that was forming on his rapidly heating skin. He slowed his hand motions from time to time to tease the tip of the boy's shaft with his thumb, and after doing that a few times he felt something wet and sticky dripping onto his fingers.

Eren moaned at the realization that he was actually being this intimate, this gentle, with the guy he'd had feelings for for God knows how long. Sure he loved to fuck the boy, but not just for the feeling. No, he actually cared about him. He couldn't handle these feelings. On impulse, to reassure himself, he sank his teeth into the tender skin at the junction between Haru's neck and shoulder. He immediately caught the taste of blood in his mouth, and at the same time Haru moaned rather loudly, and Eren felt something hot and wet pour into his hand. Then, all movement stopped. Haru sat panting and clinging desperately to the Eren, as if he were his only attachment to the world. Eren was lost in thought, and still had his teeth buried in the boy's skin. A small trickle of blood dripped past his lips, and ran down Haru's chest. Once the boy's breathing returned to normal, Eren withdrew his teeth from the swimmers skin, and pulled back enough to lock eyes with him.

Haru moved his hands to tangle his fingers in Eren's hair, and he smashed their lips together without so much as a warning. Tongues invaded mouths, and fought for dominance. Eren eventually worked the horny Haru into submission, and took his sweet time enjoying the spoils of victory. He nibbled Haru's lower lips, and sucked roughly on his tongue.

Eren then pinned Haru to the bed by his shoulders. Their mouths parted so that he could trail kisses down Haru's neck. He trailed lower still, to lap up the blood that had dripped out of the no longer bleeding wound he'd left on his neck, and he kissed his way down to his abdomen to tease around his navel.

"Mmm... Haru..." Eren moaned between a few seductive licks to the skin just above said boy's navel, his voice low and raspy from desire. Said boy forced himself to sit up on his elbows, so that he could peer down at Eren- his wide blue eyes were glazed over with lust.

Eren moaned between kisses as he trailed lower on the swimmer's body- only a few more inches, and he'd be face to face with what he was longing for. He paused his ministrations long enough to sink his teeth into the skin on Eren's hip, reasserting his dominance, and he eared an erotic moan from the boy.

Eren groaned, putting every ounce of his willpower into keeping himself from flipping the boy onto his stomach, and pounding into him right then and there. Just to take what was his He didn't want to do that- he wanted Haru to enjoy being made love to. Though he could tell Haru was enjoying himself based on his slowly re-hardening penis.

Haru sat up a little more, and reached for Eren's face with one of his hands. He ran his fingers along the skin of Eren's cheek. Then his nose, down to his lips- the teen placed a tender kiss to his fingertips, then Haru pulled his hand back and lied back down completely. He was submitting.

In an instant, Eren's mouth was over Haru's waiting erection, and he gave it a rough suck to entice a loud moan from the boy. He received more than that- the boy let out a wail of bliss. Eren had never done this for him, ever. Eren's hand immediately moved to hold Haru's tanned legs down so that he wouldn't smother him, but otherwise his focus was only on provoking more pleasured moans from Haru. He used his tongue to tease the head, lightly grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin, he hummed a few times to send vibrations through the boy's entire lower half.

Haru clang desperately to the pleasure that was being given to him. Eventually, Eren caught the taste of something bitter in the back of his throat, and he knew right away that Haru was close to hitting his climax- so he abruptly pulled his mouth away.

Haru was confused, and disappointed by the sudden pulling away actions- not to mention being left hanging when he was at his most sexually stimulated point- lifted his head to stare down at Eren. Had he not been panting so hard, he would have asked him why he stopped so abruptly. But the instant he saw Eren pull his boxers down, he realized what was coming next- and he tensed up on impulse.

"Don't worry... I'll be gentle..." Eren said seductively. He pushed two fingers past his lips and stuck them under Haru's tongue. "Suck." He commanded, wiggling his fingers a bit underneath the boy's tongue.

Haru started to suck on his fingers hesitantly. After a few minutes Eren withdrew his fingers, and he watched as Haru made a confused face in response to the taste left behind in his mouth. Eren had made him suck on the fingers of the hand that he'd used to jack him off- he'd literally just sucked his own cum off of his fingers. Haru then felt something get shoved inside of him, and his lower body clenched on impulse.

"Relax Haru... It'll feel good soon, I promise..." Eren said gently as he moved his other hand to resume the task that he'd been doing earlier with his mouth. At the same time, he started thrusting, his some what well lubed finger, in and out of the boy's hole. Only after he was able to move his finger without resistance, did he insert another finger, and he felt him tense up for a second only to relax immediately.

Preparation wasn't necessarily needed, but Eren wanted Haru to have the full love making experience. He withdrew his fingers, and removed his hand from the boy's needy erection. He spit into his hand and gave himself a few soft strokes to lube up his own erection. He flipped Haru onto his stomach only to pull him onto his hands and knees.

Without so much as a word of warning, Eren jerked his hips forward and he buried himself inside Haru's hot, tight, body, and once he felt his body loosen up he rolled his hips slowly.

Haru buried his face, and gasped into the mattress, while clutching the sheets, but a few seconds later he shifted his hips hesitantly- then he moaned. Eren was treating this like his first time, and how it should have been. This was amazing.

That was Eren's cue to start moving. He started slow, pulling out until only the tip was left inside, then he pushed himself back in slowly- this was his way of getting their bodies acquainted with each other, again. 'Start it slow, make,love to him' these were the words running through Eren's mind as he desperately fought the urge to cut loose, and plow into Haru like there was no tomorrow. He was trying to replicate an amazing first fine, and make love to him.

"God~ Eren!" Haru moaned loudly as Eren brushed against his sweet spot. The feeling sent strong jolts of electricity shooting up his spine. As soon as Haru moaned so seductively, Eren lost it. He began suddenly shoving his hips forward he hit Haru's pleasure spot dead on, and repeated the motion effortlessly with every thrust of his hips.

Sweat started forming on both of their bodies, and the sounds of heated moans, and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Something started to tighten inside their stomachs- like a spring was being tightened. They both knew that once that spring broke, that would be the end of it. That would be the sweet release that both of them craved.

Haru moaned desperately as he clutched the sheets, his knuckles turning a bright shade of white from the intensity of his grip.

Eren reached an arm under the boy's waist, and wrapped his fingers around his neglected erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

It had all gotten so intense. They were in a place where they clang desperately to the moment, and at the same time tried to drop off of whatever edge they were holding onto. Tight! Their insides felt so tight. The pressure was unbearable! It was only a matter of time until-

Haru suddenly threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy. A thick white substance splattered all over the sheets underneath him, and his upper body collapsed completely on top of the bed as Eren continued to ram into him, and after a few good thrusts, he met his own release. He moaned loudly as he emptied himself inside Haru's tight, hot body.

Haru was to lost in the moment to even register the feeling of Eren emptying inside of him. Then, utterly spent, Eren pulled out of Haru, and the pair collapsed on the bed next to each other.

Haru waited to feel the bed shift to signify Eren's leaving. The bed shifted, but he gasped as arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Eren kissed his forehead, and cuddled into Haru. Blue eyes widened, and stared up into aquamarine.

Eren smirked "I promised to make you feel loved. Would you rather me leave?"

Haru quickly shook his head "No, please stay."

"I planned on it." Eren laid his head down on Haru's head as the boy cuddled his chest. A perfect fit.

"I know what I want for Christmas." Eren said, as he began to run his fingers through the hair at the base of Haru's neck.

Haru hummed in a questioning way.

"I might want to try this again. Don't get me wrong, I still want to bruise you and fuck you hard, but this was nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Eren kissed the top of his head "Merry early Christmas Haru."

"Thank you. Merry Early Christmas Eren."


End file.
